


Best Friend

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

“Asta! Look out!” Her mother called. Asta was feeding the chickens in the middle of the path and didn’t bother to look up when she heard a bunch of boys heading her way, thinking it was just the boys next door playing around. But when her mother called out to her, Asta looked up and saw Ubbe and Hvitserk barreling toward them as Hvitserk pulled Ivar along in his cart. Asta cried out and dropped the seed but her mother scooped her up just before they crashed into her. Ivar’s cart rumbled over the seed causing the boys to stop and watch as Asta’s mother cooed over her, making sure she was okay.

“Mother, I’m fine,” Asta said, pushing at her hands.

“We’re terribly sorry, miss,” Ubbe said, stepping forward. Her mother looked to the boys and sighed.

“It is alright.” Her mother said. Ubbe and Hvitserk apologized to her mother while Asta went to pick up the seed by Ivar’s cart. She grabbed her bag and spread some out and put some back in.

“Are you alright?” Ivar asked. Asta looked up at him, unsure of what to say to the young prince, so she merely nodded. “Did we hurt your chickens?”

Asta shook her head. “No. They ran. They should be okay.” She said. Asta watched him for a moment longer before going back to the seed. Ivar looked at her and tilted his head to the side. He dug through the blankets in his cart and pulled out an apple and held it out to her.

“Here.” He said. Asta looked up and blinked. “You can have it. Or give it to the chickens. As a present for the spilled seed.”

Asta covered her mouth as she giggled and it made Ivar chuckle as well. Asta took the apple, slowly, and said, “They don’t like apples. But thank you, Prince Ivar.”

“Call me Ivar,” he said. Asta smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Aslaug came bursting through, accompanied by Floki.

“Boys! What are you doing?!” Aslaug called, making the boys jump. Aslaug sighed and went to Ubbe and Hvitserk to speak with them and Asta’s mother. When she turned to check on Ivar, she was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling as he spoke with Asta, who managed to grab one of her chickens and was setting it in his cart for him to pet. Ivar laughed as it flapped its wings and jumped right back out. Asta giggled.

“They like to be free.” She said. Ivar’s smile faded slightly, looking down at himself in the cart. When Asta looked back at him, her smile faded also. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He said with a shrug. “I’ve always been carried around.”

“But you’re the prince. You can just tell people to take you places. You’re still free.” Asta said, trying to make him feel better. Ivar smiled at her attempt. Aslaug smiled as well and moved closer.

“And who are you, child?” She asked, with a sweet smile on her face. Asta chewed her lip and took a step back.

“Asta.” She said, quietly. Aslaug knelt down to her and smiled, while Asta’s mother watched on, worried.

“Are these your chickens?” She asked. Asta nodded as her favorite scouted out this new arrival. Aslaug chuckled. “You take good care of them?”

Asta nodded again and smiled as the chicken pecked at her dress, wanting more seed. Asta giggled and grabbed a handful, holding her hand out to the chicken. She looked up at Ivar and said, “You can feed her too. She’ll eat out of anyone’s hand as long as it’s seed.”

Ivar nodded, rapidly and held out his hand. Asta smiled and poured the rest of the seed in her hand into his.

“What if she bites me?” Ivar asked, newly worried. Asta shook her head.

“She won’t. She’s nice. Here, just hold your hand like this…” Asta took Ivar’s arm and slowly brought it down to the chicken’s eye level. She saw the movement and investigated, then happily ate when it turned up with seed. Ivar laughed. Aslaug smiled and watched the two, standing. She moved to stand beside Asta’s mother.

“They seem to get along,” Aslaug said. Asta’s mother smiled and nodded.

“Yes. It’s nice that she has a friend.” She said. Aslaug looked at her.

“Does she not have any?” Aslaug asked.

“She did. But they were mostly the boys who’ve gone on raids...Most never came back, those that did wanted nothing to do with her anymore.” Her mother sighed.

“Well, what if she came to live with us?” Aslaug offered. Her mother’s eyes widened as she looked at her queen.

“As-As a slave?” She asked, terrified. Aslaug chuckled and shook her head.

“No, no, of course not. But I think it would be nice for Ivar to have a companion.” Aslaug said. Asta’s mother blinked.

“Companion?” She asked. Aslaug nodded.

“Yes. She can spend time with him, play with him when his brother’s go off. It’s good for them both, no?” Aslaug asked. Her mother looked at Asta, then back to Aslaug.

“I will...Never see her again.” She said, sadly.

“Oh, no. Of course, she will. She can visit as she pleases.” Aslaug said, laying a hand on her arm, with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Kari.” She said. Aslaug smiled.

“Kari, would you call Asta over?” Aslaug asked. Kari nodded and called for her daughter. Asta looked up and started to make her way over, but stopped and glanced back at Ivar who seemed slightly sad his new friend was leaving. Asta smiled and picked up the handle of his cart and pulled him with her as they both came before their mothers.

“Asta. I was speaking with your mother and I would like you to come back with us.” Aslaug said, kneeling down to her. Asta looked at Aslaug then to her mother.

“My mother needs me to feed the chickens at night,” Asta said. “When would I come back?”

“Asta. The queen has asked for you to be a companion for Ivar.” Kari said. Asta blinked.

“So, will I never see you again?” Asta asked, her little lip trembling. Kari smiled and knelt down to her daughter, kissing her cheek.

“You will, child. Queen Aslaug has promised me you can visit whenever you would like.” Kari said softly. Asta nodded and glanced back at Ivar.

“Can Ivar come visit too?” Asta asked. Kari chuckled and nodded.

“Of course. I would be honored. If the prince would like to as well?” Kari offered, looking at Ivar. Ivar smiled and said, “Does that mean she’s going to live with us, Mother?”

Ivar turned to Aslaug, who nodded and smiled. “Yes. She’s to be your companion. She will take care of you when needed.” She said. Ivar’s smile widened as he turned to Kari.

“We shall visit every week!” Ivar cried, making everyone chuckle. Asta suddenly went silent, looking at her mother.

“What is it, child?” Kari asked, cupping her cheek.

“I don’t want to leave now. I want to say goodbye.” Asta said. Aslaug smiled and touched her arm, making Asta turn to her.

“Why don’t you and your mother come to the hall tonight? You can eat with us and after we are done, you can say goodbye.” Aslaug said, softly. “Would that be alright?”

Asta looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded, prompting her to do the same. Asta smiled at her mother, then turned to Aslaug again and nodded.

“Yes. Thank you, Queen Aslaug.” Asta said. Aslaug smiled.

“Good. Then we shall see you tonight.” Aslaug said.

~

Asta sat in her bath as she listened to he mother and father scream and yell at each other.

“Why am I angry?! You’ve handed over our only child as if she were a whore!” Her father shouted.

“Keld, please understand! You cannot refuse a queen!” Kari shouted back.

“You can and you should have!” Keld shouted. “If our son was still alive would you have given him away as well?!”

A sharp slap sounded, making Asta flinch in her tub. There was a silence before her mother said, “Sons are the business of the father. She is my daughter and I will do what I will to see that she is taken care of. The gods know you won’t.”

Another silence fell before her father’s heavy and quick footsteps sounded and he burst into the room. He stopped for a moment, seeing his young daughter terrified in her tub, then stormed past her, mumbling to himself. Once the footsteps had gone, slowly, her mother made her way into the room to get her daughter ready.

“Where has Father gone?” Asta asked, as her mother dried her off.

“I don’t know, Asta. But put him out of your mind until he comes back. He is not important right now.” Kari said. Asta stayed quiet as her mother dressed her and made up her hair. She quickly put herself together then they both made their way to the hall where the meal was already in full swing. Kari led Asta in, holding her hand, and looked around, unsure of where to go. One of the guards stepped up to her.

“Can I help you, my lady?” He asked.

“Queen Aslaug has asked for our presence tonight. I am Kari and this is my daughter Asta.” Kari said. The guard nodded and told them to wait off to the side until he was able to speak with Aslaug.

Aslaug sat with Ragnar as they watched their boys play in front of the fire. She glanced around the room, looking first to the doors and smiled when she saw Kari and Asta waiting. She nodded to the guard and he led them over. Ragnar raised an eyebrow and looked to his wife.

“And who is this?” He asked. Aslaug reached her hand over to take his as she spoke.

“This is Asta and her mother, Kari,” Aslaug said. “Asta is coming to stay with us as Ivar’s new companion.”

Ivar waved and smiled at Asta, Asta’s face lighting up and waving back, with a soft giggle. Ragnar raised his eyebrows, surprised, then glanced at his wife.

“Well, uh, Asta, was it?” Ragnar asked. Asta’s head shot up to Ragnar and she nodded, just as scared of him as she was of Aslaug earlier that day. Ragnar cleared his throat and nodded to Aslaug to continue.

“Please eat.” She said. “We shall discuss everything after the meal.”

Kari bowed her head in respect and led Asta away to sit and eat.

“You did this without consulting me?” Ragnar asked, slowly turning to look at her. Aslaug looked at him and said, “I saw them playing today. Ivar was happy. I think he deserves it, don’t you?”

Ragnar chuckled and looked back out over the room.

“She will make a good friend for him, Ragnar. He needs the companionship.” Aslaug said.

“Is she aware of what will be asked of her?” Ragnar asked.

“Not yet, but they are still children. They do not need to be burdened with much.” Aslaug said. Ragnar nodded and stayed quiet. “I think she will rise to the occasion. I truly believe the gods have delivered us a savior.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

10 years had passed since the fateful day that Ubbe and Hvitserk almost ran Asta over with Ivar’s cart. Asta and Ivar had become very close friends and Asta was welcomed with warm arms into the family. True to his word, Ivar insisted they visit Kari every week until her death when Asta was only 11, just two short years later. With no word from her father and not knowing if he was alive or dead, she was taken in by the family and treated as one of their own. As they got older, Asta became more of a friend than a caretaker for Ivar, Floki taking over and carrying him from place to place on his back, until he was gifted his chariot. As she grew more apart from her job as Ivar’s companion, Aslaug let her slowly begin to do as she pleased, noticing she was still rather helpful, always asking if she could take over weaving or cooking or anything else that was needed.

“Go on, Ivar,” Ubbe said, with a soft groan, stepping back and resting his hands on his bow as he stood it up on the ground. Ivar shifted and drew back his arrow and released, the arrow landing directly in the deer’s eye. Ivar smirked and chuckled, proudly. Ubbe glanced at Hvitserk and smirked, with a shake of his head. Asta smiled as she approached them, carrying a basket in her hands. Ubbe chuckled as Ivar and Hvitserk went back and forth then smiled a bit wider when he saw Asta.

“Come on, Hvitserk. Another round. Or do you think you can’t beat me?” Ivar teased with a wicked smirk.

“I think your time is up, brother,” Ubbe said, nodding his head to Asta as she came closer. Asta smiled and did the same. Hvitserk looked up and chuckled as he took notice of Asta as well.

“My Lady,” Hvitserk said, respectfully. Ivar turned and smiled as she came up beside him.

“Asta,” Ivar said. “What brings you here?”

Asta held up her basket and said, “Your mother wanted me to bring you some food. She had her slave make your favorite.”

Asta set the basket on a nearby stump and handed Ivar a bowl of shredded meat. Ivar smiled, his eyes hungry, as he took the bowl from her and ate. Asta handed Ubbe and Hvitserk each a bowl as well, saying, “She made sure there was plenty.”

Ubbe and Hvitserk smiled and said their thanks as they took the bowls and ate as well. Ivar watched her and smirked.

“What have you been doing today, Asta?” Ivar asked, his voice on the edge of teasing. Asta glanced at him and chuckled.

“Exploring. As usual.” She said. Ivar raised his eyebrows with a ‘Hmm’.

“And where were you exploring? Not alone I should hope. I can’t lose my companion after all these years.” Ivar teased. Asta shook her head as she giggled.

“We’re no longer children, Ivar. You’ve no need of me anymore.” Asta said. “You go on plenty of raids. I’m sure you find other...Companions, to amuse you.”

Ubbe howled in laughter while Hvitserk choked on his food, trying to hold in his laughter, as Ivar gave Asta a hard look, but unable to keep it and cracked a smile. Ivar looked down at his bowl, picking through the food, as he said, “Trust when I say this, Asta, kitten…”

Ivar looked up at her and smirked. “That is nowhere near the same companionship we’ve had.”

Asta giggled and scrunched her nose at him, taking Ubbe’s empty bowl as he handed it to her. Ivar snickered and finished his food. Hvitserk handed Asta his bowl and thanked her again before moving and grabbing his bow, taking aim once more. Ivar handed Asta his bowl as well and gave her arm a gentle tug as Ubbe walked away to join Hvitserk. Asta turned to him and smiled. Ivar smiled at her and said, “Come to me tonight? After today I’ll need my shoulders to get a good rub.”

Asta chuckled and nodded. “Of course, Ivar,” Asta said. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek, Ivar giving her hand a soft squeeze. Asta was the one person, aside from Aslaug, that Ivar was sweet on. She was his childhood best friend since that fateful day and she had always remained loyal to him, and he to her. Everyone knew if Asta was in the room or near to him in any way, he kept his temper and was a little easier to speak to and negotiate with. 

Asta packed up her basket, after offering the brothers some ale as well, and made her way back up to the hall to help Helga with some weaving. Ivar watched her leave and wore a happy smile on his face before turning back to join in competition with his brothers.

“You know, Ivar,” Ubbe started. “I don’t understand why you can’t just marry her already.”

Ivar was so taken aback by the comment, he missed his target completely, the arrow whizzing past into the treeline. Ivar looked at him as Ubbe chuckled at the miss.

“Marry Asta? Why would I do such a thing?” He asked. Ubbe raised an eyebrow.

“Why not? You’re fond of her already.” Ubbe said, taking aim. Ivar scoffed.

“She is my best friend, Ubbe. Of course, I’m fond of her.” He said. Ubbe chuckled as his arrow found its target and turned to his youngest brother.

“You’re fond of her more than a friend, Ivar. We aren’t blind.” Ubbe said. Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“We? Who’s we?” He demanded. Ubbe glanced at Hvitserk as he looked back at both his brothers, arrow drawn. He looked at Ubbe, then to Ivar, who gave him a hard stare. Hvitserk chuckled and released his arrow before turning to them both, fully.

“It is quite obvious, Ivar,” Hvitserk said. Ivar’s eyes widened for a moment in fear. Hvitserk smirked and said, “Not to her, of course. She thinks of you as simply a friend as well.”

Ivar sighed and shook his head, looking away.

“I’m not going to discuss this. I’ll not have you speaking like that of Asta. She’s always been loyal and she is a good friend.” Ivar said, firmly.

“We never said she wasn’t, Ivar,” Ubbe said.

“I don’t want it brought up again,” Ivar demanded, his voice cold and low as he glared at both his brothers. Ubbe chuckled and moved along to the pairs training with a sword and shield. Hvitserk clapped Ivar on the back before leaving him as well. Ivar sighed and shook his head.

~

That night, Aslaug came to speak with him before he retired, fretting over him as usual until he told his mother that Asta was coming to help him later.

“Oh, Mother, thank you for sending the meat today,” Ivar said. Aslaug looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

“Meat?” She asked. Ivar blinked at her.

“Yes. Asta brought me, Ubbe and Hvitserk some food. She said you wanted me to eat and had your slave make my favorite.” Ivar said. Aslaug’s confusion soon turned to an understanding smile and gave a chuckle. Ivar watched his mother, confused.

“My son, I did no such thing. Asta asked if she could take a break from the weaving and cooking and have some time to herself.” Aslaug said. “She made it. I could smell it in the pot.”

Giving another chuckle, Aslaug added, “I was wondering why she made it.”

“Why would she not simply say that then?” Ivar asked. Aslaug shrugged as she stood and kissed her son’s cheek.

“I’m not sure, Ivar. I’m not Asta, you will have to ask her.” She said with a giggle. She said goodnight to him and left his room. Ivar sighed and laid back on his bed, thinking over the day’s events. A soft knock came at the door that broke into his thoughts. Ivar sat up and said, “Yes?”

The door opened and Asta popped in with a sweet smile. Ivar smiled as she closed the door and moved closer to him.

“You’re late.” Ivar teased. Asta gave him a look as she set down a small bottle at his bedside. Ivar snickered and shifted himself to lay on his stomach as Asta moved his legs gently.

“I ran into Ubbe on my way here,” Asta said. Ivar looked back at her, watching her, hard.

“What did he say?” Ivar asked his tone somewhat hard and irritated. Asta looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Is he not allowed to thank me for bringing you food and ale today?” She asked in a teasing manner. Ivar sighed, relieved and shoved his face back into the blanket, sliding his arms around his head. Asta giggled and sat next to him, uncorking the bottle. “Why so jealous all of a sudden, Ivar?”

“Not jealous,” Ivar mumbled, his words muffled slightly by the blanket and his arms. Asta shook her head and giggled as she slowly let the oil drip over Ivar’s back. Ivar hissed and looked back at her, jumping slightly. Asta bit her lip to keep from laughing and smoothed out the oil over his back.

“Too hot?” She asked, setting the bottle down. Ivar smirked and repositioned himself to lay his head sideways over his arms. Asta shifted, herself, and straddled Ivar, going to work on his muscles. Ivar groaned in happiness and went limp, a stupid smile on his face. Asta giggled and traveled up and down his back.

“By the gods, you’re amazing, Asta,” Ivar mumbled. Asta giggled.

“You’ve given me plenty of time to practice.” She said, simply, kneading out his shoulders. Ivar groaned and closed his eyes, rather liking the feel of her hands over his skin. She was gentle but firm, rubbing out all the knots and kinks he developed over the day. As she massaged his back, Asta’s mind wandered and she let out a soft sigh. Ivar’s eyes slowly popped open and he glance back at her.

“What’s on your mind, Asta?” He asked, knowing that something was. Asta blinked and glanced at him, meeting his eyes for only a moment, before working her hands harder on his back.

“Nothing.” She said. Ivar shifted, turning slightly and forcing Asta to stop and look at him.

“You’ve never lied to me, Asta. Don’t start now.” Ivar said, slightly hurt and angry. Asta sighed and shook her head.

“You’ll only get angry.” She tried to push Ivar back onto his stomach, but Ivar only sighed and pulled himself up to turn and face her, making Asta shift so she was sitting in his lap now.

“Tell me,” he demanded. Asta gave him a look, but Ivar only gave her one right back. Asta glanced away before she said, “There may be a change soon…”

“What kind of change?” Ivar asked, worried that Ragnar would send him off for a raid and he would be parted from Asta for a longer period of time than before. But Asta stayed silent, not meeting his eyes. Ivar cupped her chin and raised her head, forcing her to look at him. “ _ What _ kind of change, Asta?”

He saw Asta’s eyes well with tears and made him instantly regret being hard with her.

“Aslaug has told me there was a man that came to her.” She said, quietly. Ivar didn’t need her to say anything more, but she did anyway, “She’s told me he’s asked if I was unmarried and when she said I was...He asked if I was a freewoman or a slave.”

“You’ve always been a freewoman,” Ivar stated, almost all emotion but sadness gone from his voice. Asta nodded.

“Aslaug told him as much,” Asta said, moving her chin from his hand and standing, taking a few steps away. Ivar watched her and shifted himself, draping his legs over the side of the bed. Ivar sighed.

“You’re leaving,” Ivar said. Asta turned to him, biting her nail.

“I don’t know.” She said. “Aslaug hasn’t given him an answer as of yet.”

Ivar shifted, wanting so badly to stand and go to her and wrap his arms around her. Asta saw the determination in his eyes and went to him, taking his hand as he reached up to her.

“If you do not wish to marry this man, I will do whatever it takes to stop it from happening,” Ivar said. Asta shook her head and sat down beside him.

“It’s not marriage that scares me,” Asta said. “I don’t want to leave Kattegat. It’s all I’ve ever known.”

Asta let out a soft sigh and looked away, Ivar’s eyes still glued to her.

“If it meant never leaving, I’d gladly marry you or one of your brothers, if it meant I would stay.” She said. Ivar’s face twitched, knowing the look Ubbe would have given him if he heard Asta say this.

“Perhaps I can speak with my mother and Ragnar. I’m sure they would be overjoyed to have you officially in the family.” Ivar said, reaching up to touch her cheek. Asta chuckled and looked at him. The smile on her face, though still with a touch of sadness, made Ivar smile as well. Asta took Ivar’s hand gently and kissed his palm before clasping it in hers and resting their hands in her lap.

“I’m sure they have higher ambitions for their sons than a simple freewoman,” Asta said. Ivar shook his head and looked away.

“You are no simple freewoman, Asta. You are part of this family.” Ivar said.

“I may be in their eyes. But I am no daughter or wife.” Asta said. Ivar huffed out a rather irritated sigh that made Asta stand and grab her bottle. “I should leave.”

“Asta.” Ivar started, turning to her.

“I’ve done what you asked me here for. You should rest and so should I.” Asta said, never turning back to look at him. She never used the fact that Ivar couldn’t walk against him, not in a malicious way at least. Only in jest. But tonight, she was rather glad he couldn’t run after her as he called for her. She ignored him, walked out the door and down to her room.

~


	3. Chapter 3

“Asta, child, are you feeling well?” Aslaug asked the next day, coming up beside Asta, who looked with a dull stare at the weaving before her. Asta jumped and turned to her, stabbing herself with her needle. Asta hissed in pain and clamped a hand over her wound to keep the blood from dripping over the fabric. Aslaug hurried her away to tend to it. Asta sat in a chair next to Aslaug as she dabbed the wound to make sure it had stopped bleeding.

“I’m sorry, Aslaug. That’s never happened before.” Asta said.

“I know. That’s why it’s concerning to me.” Aslaug said, looking up at her. Asta glanced at her. “What’s wrong, Asta?”

“I’m fine, my Lady. I apologize.” Asta said as Aslaug finished patching up her hand. Asta stood, but Aslaug gripped her wrist, staring up at her.

“Is this about the marriage? You know I would never make a decision like that without asking your thoughts.” Aslaug said. “You are a freewoman and may marry who you please.”

“I don’t want to leave Kattegat,” Asta said, looking at Aslaug. “This is my home and I will not leave it for any man.”

Aslaug released her wrist, sitting back in her chair, smirking proudly. After Asta’s mother died, Aslaug didn’t want to diminish her memory, but still tried to raise Asta to be a strong warrior. For a moment, Aslaug saw Asta as her daughter, the one she never had. Aslaug nodded at her, silently telling her to go.

“You can have the day, Asta. Let your hand rest.” Aslaug said as Asta headed for the door. Asta stopped as she spoke then turned back to her and nodded.

“Thank you, my Lady.” And she took off.

~

Ivar set his horse at a canter as he was tugged along in his chariot, Ubbe and Hvitserk beside him. Ivar scanned the treeline, looking for any telltale signs of movement from deer or rabbits. Ivar had killed most of their catch with an assassin-like precision and Ubbe and Hvitserk took notice. As they cantered along, both brothers swapped looks, almost daring the other to ask Ivar what was wrong. Before they could ask, Ivar quietly drew his bow and killed another deer that was moving along between the trees. Hvitserk nodded to Ubbe, who galloped off to retrieve the deer.

“Your aim seems to surpass even the gods today, brother,” Hvitserk said, casting a glance down to him.

“Yes, it does,” Ivar said, tugging on the reins to stop his horse as they waited for Ubbe to get back.

“You only ever have this marksmanship when your anger fuels you...Is everything okay?” Hvitserk asked. Ivar looked at him.

“Fine. Why do you ask?” Ivar asked, his voice even and cool. Hvitserk cleared his throat as his horse shifted its feet, the tone in his brother’s voice making him feel uneasy.

“I, ah, couldn’t help but overhear an argument with Asta last night in your rooms?” Hvitserk said, carefully. He quickly added, seeing the expression on Ivar’s face, “I couldn’t hear exactly what was said, but it did sound as though you were upset with her.”

Ivar blinked slowly at him, staying silent. Hvitserk gave a small nod before turning away as Ubbe rode back over with the deer, tossing it onto the cart that Hvitserk’s horse was hitched to. Ivar nudged his horse forward and back toward the village. Ubbe gave Hvitserk’s shoulder a punch to get his attention as Ivar rode off without them.

“What did he say?” Ubbe asked, dragging his eyes from Ivar to Hvitserk.

“Nothing,” Hvitserk said. “I told him I heard them fighting and he stared at me.”

Ubbe snickered and said, “I’d sleep with one eye open tonight, brother.”

Ubbe kicked his horse forward and followed Ivar back, with Hvitserk close behind.

~

When Asta left the hall, she thought seriously about getting on her horse and going for a hard ride through the fields, but decided against it, not knowing who she might run into. Instead, she made her way down to the shore to walk along the water's edge. Being in the water made Asta feel at peace and she flocked to it. When her mother died, she spent almost every day for the next 4 months at the water every morning and every night.

Asta walked through the water as the tides came and went, fiddling with the bandage over her hand. She sighed and cast a glance up to the treeline, only to see Ivar ride through, accompanied by Ubbe and Hvitserk close behind. She swore under her breath and turned away to look out over the water just as Ivar looked around and saw her. He immediately had the metal braces strapped onto his legs and went down to her, gripping his crutch as he walked through the sand toward her.

“Asta.” He called to her as he got closer to her. Asta cocked her head toward him slightly but never turned to him. Ivar growled, lowly, at her as he hobbled through the sand to get closer to her and touched her arm. “Asta.”

Asta let out a soft sigh and turned to him, crossing her arms, drawing the shawl tighter around her.

“Ivar.” She said. Ivar watched her and shifted in the sand.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, softly, moving a bit closer to her and touching her arm. Asta nodded and shifted to move away from his touch.

“Yes. I just needed to get some air and decided to take a walk.” The fact that there was little to no emotion in her voice, but her tone held one of how a servant might speak to him, unnerved him, slightly.

“You’re still angry with me?” he asked. Asta couldn’t keep it in any longer. Her neutral and serene face suddenly fell into a look of unamusement with a touch of irritation.

“Angry? That doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel, Ivar.” Asta said.

“Try,” Ivar said, becoming equally irritated. Asta shook her head and sighed.

“You think since you are prince, everyone will fall at your feet and do as you say.” She said. “I am an unmarried freewoman, with no family, belonging to no one. There is no reason why this man cannot insist on marrying me.”

“If it’s not what you want, I will stop-”

“You cannot stop everyone, Ivar. Some things must happen.” Asta said, her eyes now brimming with tears. Ivar moved closer to her and cupped her cheek, gripping her other arm to keep him steady as he got as close to her as he could.

“I will do whatever it takes, Asta. No man will take you from me.” Ivar said, his voice low but soft. Asta smiled and let out a soft chuckle as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Asta took his hand from her face and said, “But I’m not yours.”

Ivar huffed and took a step back, his face full of emotions. He didn’t want some man who had only seen her once and didn’t even know her to take her away from Kattegat, but he knew she was right; She didn’t belong to him or the family. She was a freewoman and any man would seek to make her his wife. But the thought of Asta with some rough, old man made Ivar’s blood boil. She deserved only the best for what she had done for him, the loyalty she showed. And no one deserved her but a prince. Asta saw his mind working through the emotions clear on his face and stepped closer to him, touching his cheek, lightly. She kissed the other cheek and gave him a sweet smile, then walked away, leaving him in the sand as she made her way up to the stables. She was ready for a peaceful ride.

Ivar stared, hard, at the sea, silently begging the gods to come and sweep him away to spare him the pain of seeing her leave. Finally, fist clenched at his side, the other hand gripping his crutch so hard he might break it, he turned and hurried back into the hall to try and stop this.

~

Asta went on her ride, taking until supper when she returned and came back feeling more at peace. With what, she wasn’t sure, but she just knew she would be content with anything that happened. When Asta sat down with Helga and Torvi and their children, she made happy conversation as if nothing was wrong.

Ivar couldn’t stop himself from taking glances at her every 10 seconds. She seemed so happy and it made him worry. Had this man spoken to her and convinced her to be his wife? Had Aslaug already told the man no? Did she tell Asta she planned to say no? The thoughts swirling around in his head made him dizzy and he beckoned for more ale, getting more and more drunk with each cup.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a man walked in, seating himself close to Aslaug, glancing at her until she nodded to him. Ivar saw this an instantly became angry. Was this him? Was this going to happen now? He didn’t need to wonder long before Aslaug spoke up, calling on the newcomer.

“Earl Olin,” Aslaug said, her voice rising above the dull roar of the hall. Everyone’s conversations died off slowly as they turned their attention to this Olin as he stood. Asta watched the man, carefully. “You’ve returned. I hope you had a safe travel.”

“I did, Queen Aslaug. Thank you.” Olin said. Asta held her breath, waiting.

“You’ve returned to seek the hand of our Asta in marriage.” Ragnar chimed in with a snide smirk as he came around the corner and sat next to Aslaug in his chair. Aslaug turned to him. Asta flinched, practically feeling Ivar’s eyes burning a hole through her. Olin smirked, proudly, and nodded, glancing around at the men he came in with. The men around him all chuckled and glanced around trying to find Asta. Ragnar chuckled and sat up a little straighter.

“Unfortunately, Earl Olin, we have decided to pass on your...Generous offer.” Ragnar said. Olin’s smirk fell and his men fell silent.

“My King...I’ve made a very generous offer for her hand...What is your reason for denying my offer?” Olin demanded. Asta had breathed a sigh of relief when Ragnar said they decided no, but began her worry again when she saw how angered Olin became. Ragnar shrugged and said, simply, “We believe she deserves better than the wife of an earl.”

Olin scoffed and said, “What, a prince, then? One of your own sons?”

Ivar’s lips pricked up in a smirk hearing him suggest this, but Ubbe and Hvitserk exchanged glances before casting one down to Ivar. Ragnar stood.

“Any prince or king. It’s what we feel she deserves. You see, Earl Olin, you want her for her beauty, am I wrong?” Ragnar started, stepping down to walk toward him. “Do you actually know her? Do you know what she has done for our family? She is like a daughter to myself and Aslaug, and a sister to our sons and my son, Bjorn. So, you’ll understand my reasoning as to why we feel she deserves better. She is the unofficial Princess of Kattegat and should only be given to a Prince or King who appreciates her value as well as her beauty.”

As Ragnar spoke, he circled Olin, his voice snide and offhanded. With every word, Olin’s face hardened and grew more and more red. Asta was caught between laughter and tears; Touched at Ragnar’s speech and that they thought of her in this way, a touch smug at seeing this so proud Earl, who thought he could have any woman he wanted, dragged so low and in front of his own men.

“I see,” Olin said, finally, through clenched teeth. “Perhaps, then, it is best I take my leave.”

Ragnar smirked and pushed his shoulder, slightly as he moved past him, making his way back to his seat.

“Perhaps you should,” Ragnar said. Aslaug hid a smirk, also satisfied with his reaction. Olin and his men stood and made their way back out, but Olin stopped short, turning to Asta and said, “But, my Lady, I’m afraid I must insist on asking your opinion, since you are, as Ragnar has said, the  _ unofficial _ Princess, you are in no way blood bound to this family. That being said, I will ask  _ you _ , Asta, will you accept me and my proposal of marriage?”

Ivar fought the urge to launch himself across the table, knowing he’d land very short of Olin but wanted to see how far he could go, and strangle the very last breath out of his dumb, smug face. He gripped his spoon so hard it snapped in two, the only one taking notice of this was Aslaug. Asta’s breath hitched, starting to feel weak and faint at being put on the spot like this.

If she were to refuse him, he would ask why. She wouldn’t have a valid reason and not wanting to leave Kattegat wouldn’t be sufficient for him. If she accepted, who knows what would happen. Ragnar had practically claimed her as his daughter and she knew Ivar would try to kill Olin and anyone in his way. Her mouth hung open, unsure of what to say, desperately looking around for someone to speak up for her. Thankfully, someone did.

Bjorn stood and said, “My father has already given his answer. Do you not think he didn’t speak to Asta on this matter and she has also said no? Take your leave, Earl Olin. My father also spoke the truth when he said Asta is as a sister to us.”

Ubbe and Hvitserk stood and came to stand behind Bjorn, ready to fight if Olin decided. Asta’s eyes shone with tears seeing the brothers band together for her. Ivar was the only one who stayed silent, but she knew if he spoke up, Olin would be dead before he took another step or said another word. Olin glared at the three men for a moment, before turning and storming away, his men at his heels. Once the doors slammed shut, Ragnar waved everyone away. Asta stood and walked with Torvi as she went to Bjorn with her children. Helga went to stand beside Floki who had moved nearer to Ivar during the arguments to keep an eye on him. Once everyone was out of the hall, Asta spoke.

“I-I cannot thank you for what you’ve done.” She said, looking at each of them, knowing if things had escalated they all would have fought for her. “I don’t mean to cause such rifts between your allies…”

“We’ve heard he abuses his wives and the women around him. He wanted you only for your beauty and youth to bear him sons.” Ragnar said. “That is something I will not stand for.”

Asta nodded and smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“You should rest, Asta,” Aslaug said, stepping down to her. She took Asta’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. “We’ll put this all behind us and move forward.”

Asta nodded as Helga came to her, taking her arm and leading her away. Asta sighed, knowing Helga would give her an elixir that would soothe her to sleep. Once the women had left, Bjorn sent off Torvi and their children, then turned to Ivar.

“You refused to speak on her behalf, Ivar?” Bjorn said to him, his voice half teasing. Ivar gave him a hard look.

“Would you rather this have ended in a bloodbath, Bjorn?” Ivar asked, with a small smirk.

“Enough,” Aslaug said, coming to stand between the two. “She has refused and that’s all that matters.”

“Let us all go to bed now,” Ragnar said. “There will be no more talk of this, is that clear?”

The boys all mumbled their agreements and stumbled off to sleep.

~

Later that night, Asta was still awake, the thoughts in her head overpowering the elixir Helga gave her to sleep. She tossed and turned until she became so frustrated with herself, she stole away to the stables to go for a ride. As she made her way through the silent darkness, a sudden noise made her jump. She turned but saw no one and heard nothing more. Suddenly feeling uneasy, she decided against going for her rebellious ride and made her way back to the hall, gripping the dagger in her cloak. A figure stepped out in front of her and she came to a halt, pulling the dagger out and pointing it at the figure.

“Stay away from me,” Asta said, though her voice wavered slightly. “Do-Do you know who I am?”

The figure stayed silent and Asta decided on a lie to scare whoever or whatever this figure was into leaving.

“I’m the Princess of Kattegat!” She screeched. The figure chuckled and looked up. In the dim moonlight, she was able to make out the figure’s face and her eyes widened in fear. Olin chuckled and said, “My Lady...I believe Ragnar said you were the  _ unofficial _ Princess…”

Asta took a step back and quickly turned to run, but ran into something solid instead. Two arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She opened her mouth to scream for Ivar, for Bjorn, anyone, but the second she did, a bit of cloth was crammed into her mouth as a gag was tied around her head. Asta whimpered and tried to move her arms, but was unable to. She found she could move her wrists and jammed her dagger into whatever solid form had a hold on her. The man cried out on pain and shoved her to the ground as torches lit up the dark and began to surround her. Asta scrambled to her feet and tugged at her gag, but someone came up behind her and struck her in the back of the head. Asta gasped at the blow. Her world slowly darkened as she heard mocking and cruel laughter before she blacked out.

Olin pushed his hood back and smirked proudly at the woman before him. He nodded to his men and said, “Put her in the cart, keep her quiet. Let’s go.”

~

The next morning, Ivar was determined and strapped himself into the metal braces and hurried to Asta’s room before she left to join the women. He got to her door and let out a slow, even breath, going over everything he’d say, in his mind, then knocked lightly at the door before pushing it open. He opened his mouth to apologize to Asta’s protests, but none came. He looked around her empty room, confused. Aslaug wasn’t up yet, and if she was, she would still be dressing. Rationalizing in his mind that she was upset still from last night’s events, he assumed she may have gone for an early morning ride or was down by the water.

Ivar made his way through the hall, asking every person he came across if they had seen Asta. Everyone had told him they hadn’t, which only spurred him on. When he saw her horse still in its stall in the stables and didn’t see her along the shore, he began to worry. He hurried to the hall and found Aslaug sitting with Helga as they started weaving.

“Mother, have you seen Asta?” Ivar asked, almost on the edge of frantic. Aslaug looked up at him confused and said, “She won’t be joining us for a while. You know this. She’s still in her room.”

Ivar shook his head. “No. She’s not.” He said.

“You’re sure?” Aslaug asked.

“Yes. I went to speak with her this morning and she wasn’t there. Her horse is still in the stables and no one has seen her since last night.” Ivar said. “Mother, something is wrong. This isn’t like her.”

“No. No, it’s not. Helga, fetch Floki. Ivar, go find your brothers. I’ll wake your father.” Aslaug said. The trio split up, rushing to their tasks as quickly as they possibly could. Everyone gathered in the hall, trying to figure out who had seen Asta last and when. They were in the middle of an argument when a man burst into the hall. He rushed before Ragnar and Aslaug and bowed his head in respect.

“My King, I’ve found something.” The man said, producing Asta’s dagger. Ubbe stepped forward and snatched it up.

“This is Asta’s. The one Bjorn gave her after her first year with us.” He said, looking to his family. “We’ve never seen her without it.”

“My son found it this morning...Next to a puddle of blood in the dirt.” The man said. Ivar’s face went pale as it hardened in anger. Floki gripped his shoulder to help him keep his temper. Ragnar stood and the hall fell deathly silent.

“Summon the men,” Ragnar said his voice full of the emotion that Ivar tried to keep inside. Ivar shot up and made his way out to his horse, swinging up.

“Ivar, don’t do anything stupid.” Ubbe started, saddling his horse. “We all want to find her. Don’t get yourself killed.”

Ivar turned his horse toward his brother and glared at him. “Stay out of my way and I won’t.”

“You will stay with us, Ivar,” Ragnar said as he entered the stables. Ivar looked at his father trying to squash the look of desperation and defiance on his face. “We will send our men out to see if they can find any sign of her or Olin. Once we do, then we shall act. This is a scouting only. You are not to engage alone.”

“Father, who knows what he could be doing to her right now! I’ll not let him lay a filthy hand on her!” Ivar shouted.

“You are not to engage alone! Is that clear?!” Ragnar shouted back. Ivar growled and turned his horse around, galloping out. Ragnar nodded after him, looking a Bjorn and Ubbe, who both quickly swung up onto their horses and took off after their youngest brother. Ragnar sighed and rubbed his hands over his face with a groan.

“He’s in love with her, Father,” Hvitserk said, swinging up onto his horse. “He wouldn’t risk losing her with his death.”

“Yes, my son,” Ragnar said, looking up at him. “Yes, he would.”

~


End file.
